1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to processors and, more particularly, to the use of micro-sequences and Java stack machine (JSM) resources to implement a security model, with or without memory constraints.
2. Background Information
Java™ is a programming language that, at the source code level, is similar to object oriented programming languages such as C++. Java™ language source code is compiled into an intermediate representation based on a plurality of “bytecodes” that define specific tasks. In some implementations, the bytecodes are further compiled to machine language for a particular processor. In order to speed the execution of Java™ language programs, some processors are specifically designed to execute some of the Java™ bytecodes directly.
Many times, a processor that directly executes Java™ bytecodes is paired with a general purpose processor so as to accelerate Java™ program execution in a general or special purpose machine. In systems where processors are paired, both Java code and non-Java code may be executed by the processors. When a system update or application may be downloaded, security is desirable to prevent corruption of resources by the downloaded updates or applications with minimal consumption of available memory.